The Pro Con List
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Alex takes a pregnancy test on Memorial day. Will the Triplets have a baby brother or sister on the way? Also, Bobby starts to plan the Trips first Fourth of July. A one shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bobby, Alex, Law and Order CI or any of their Charactors ... the Trips are mine!**

**A one shot. A story in between Memorial Day and the Fourth of July. Bobby and Alex discuss the results of her pregnancy test and naming his next holiday event. **

* * *

**Bobby the Party Planner**

With another Goren holiday in the books and the results of the pregnancy test still fresh in his mind, Bobby thought it was time to start planning yet another Goren first … The First Annual … hmm? He wanted a more original title. He needed to think. He wasn't yet sure how he felt about the results of the home pregnancy test. He had thought either way would have been fine with him, but now that they had seen the results … he wanted a re-take. He did that pro-con list for a couple of days … Alex had been stalling and he had time to think about more children. They had the room for another baby or possibly twins, he knew his turbo sperm, but then again, if she wasn't, she wasn't … it wasn't meant to be. Their money situation had improved, but they still had three mouths to, not only feed, but think about the future and what that would bring. Haley may want to be a Doctor … John had the makings of a great Detective and Tracy … if Lewis had anything to say about that … which he didn't … not really, anyway … but possibly … a Mechanical Engineer. All of which requires college educations times three and all at the same time. That, all of that, was on the con list, but children … having children … even if they were to have sextuplets … more children with Alex would always be on the pro list.

So, to say the least and as pro-con lists goes, you take the good and the bad and end up more confused then ever. That's where Bobby was at. He decided that he would take a break from thinking about the results of the test and start thinking about the Fourth of July. Another cookout? Fireworks? Both? An engagement, cookout and fireworks party combination in honor of Mike and Carolyn, perhaps? He was becoming a regular party planner. He sighed heavily … he just didn't know. He sat with head in hands at his desk still thinking about the EPT stick and what it had said. Alex poked her head in his study knowing exactly how he felt … she was feeling much the same about the test results herself. She too had made her own pro-con list albeit slightly different … a career mom list, if you will. Her con list or was it pro? Even Alex wasn't sure. Would it be time to give up her career as a detective and become a stay at home mom? Daycare wouldn't make sense for multiples … cost wise. If she wasn't … did she want to be and quit … was it time? She did miss Tracy, Haley and little Bobby … eh'hem John, terribly when she was at work, but then she missed her husband when he was at work and she was home alone with the Trips … she was confused … much like Bobby. Which brought her to another con … if she was,less time with Bobby. Then she thought … more of Robert Goren's children in the world could never be a bad thing … of course she was bias. She thought back to the test results and shook her head … the point was moot to think about her list - his list - any list… the results were in. Bobby looked up and saw his wife standing there … they smiled at each other.

"What are you doing, Bobby?"

"Thinking about the Fourth of July."

"No fireworks! I was hoping to make it through a holiday without a visit to the ER."

"NO FIREWORKS!? Alex … honey … What kind of Fourth of July celebration will it be without fireworks?"

"A safe one!"

"Well that's no fun."

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with the results of the test?"

"Yeah … I think so … are you?"

Alex sighed and shrugged.

"I GOT IT!"

"What, what do you _got_, Bobby?"

"The name of our Fourth of July celebration."

"Oh geezs … must you?"

"Yes … I must."

"Okay … what is it? No, wait … let me guess. The first annual something something something."

"No, wise guy … The Goren Fireworks 2009."

"Bor_ing_."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

"You have another month to think about it."

"Yeah okay … back to the drawing board."

Alex started to walk away but turned back.

"Bobby, are you sure you're okay with the results of the pregnancy test?"

"I am if you are."

"I'm not sure if I am … is that okay? I know that sounds weird, but …"

"No baby … it doesn't sound weird."

Bobby stood up and embraced his wife. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't know whether she wanted to cry or not … that damn pro-con list!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_fin. See you around the 4th. As always, thanks for reading! Judy_**


End file.
